Is it hopeless?
by Burrfoot and Fireforge
Summary: Schu/Ran. Ran/Schu.. with opposing teams can they stil be together? It's a RP. (maybe be completed please read chapter 4 Dear Readers to tell us which way you stand)
1. Good-bye Love

Authors Notes:  
The authors of this fanfic in no way put down the people who are fans of Omi. This is a fanfic that the authors roleplayed one day. The authors do not label Nagi, Omi, or Oka, as their favorites. Therefore that is why they are portrayed in this fanfic like they are. Also the authors only meant for this fic to be a story not one to be taking seriously. Yes, you wull see that the authors chose to portray the characters, both in Weiss and Schwartz, OOC. Yes, the authors realized that characters are better IC but again I remind you that authors did not plan for this to be serious, or at least not all the time. It was mainly for fun. I would also like to thank Koyasu for making one of the best animes in all time, but that is only my opinion.   
  
-Alexander  
  
  
  
Setting: ~ One rainy day at the flower shop~   
Yohji: *fixes some flowers* Today is terrible   
Ken: Hai Hai   
Omi: I don't think many people are going to come *sighs*   
Ken: *mumbles* because no one likes you.   
Yohji: *hearing ken nods in agreement*   
Ran: *works on an arrangement of roses*   
Omi: *walks to the door to see if anyone is coming* mumbles: I wonder if anyone is coming to see me today...   
Okra: Omi-kuuuuuuuuun! *pounces on him*   
Omi: OKRA! *smiles*   
~Okra and Omi go out for..-er TEA~   
~later that day, they got a mission from Manx, against Schwartz~  
~*~Where Schwartz is~*~   
Nagi: *chasing Brad *   
Nagi: I want my candy!   
Brad: *runs away from Nagi* Never!   
Schu: *sighs at this pathetic excuse for a leader*   
Farf: Taking candy from Nagi, hurts God   
Brad: Yay! What Farf said *runs faster*   
Nagi: WAAAAH!!! Wait. *Uses his powers to freeze Brad! * HA!   
Brad: NOT FAIR!   
Nagi: *Runs up and takes his candy and runs away* haha!   
Schu: I will have to say Nagi out smarted you brad   
Nagi: and I'm a kid!   
Farf: teasing Brad, hurts God   
Brad: Hey you're supposed to be on my side!   
Farf: Turning against friends, hurts God   
Brad: Is that all you care about is hurting God???   
Farf: And my knives.   
Brad: oh *sighs*   
Schu: So Brad what are we going to do today   
Nagi: we get to fight Weiss!   
Brad: Yup that's correct we finally will get them this time   
Farf: fighting Weiss hurts God   
Brad: well then fight as hard as you can and maybe you can hurt God a lot   
Nagi: Geeze you guys are..weird   
Nagi: *goes to his room and locks the door*   
Schu: *blinks*   
~the mission that night~   
Omi: Where do you think they are ran?   
Ran: I have no clue.   
Omi: hmm *looks around*   
Ran: *sees them*   
Omi: *still looks around* I don't see them   
Ran: Your blind   
Ken: I see them! I see them!   
Omi: where where where???   
Yohji: I see them too!   
Ran: *points straight ahead*   
Omi: *looks but still doesn't see them*   
Nagi: *floats Omi into a tree*   
~*Schwartz comes closer*~  
Omi: AHHH HELP ME!   
Ken: *laughs to himself*   
Omi: *hits a little branch* I'm hurt!   
Ran: someone remind me why he's on our team?   
Yohji: *sighs and shakes his head* I don't know but he wont be for long   
Ran: good.   
Farf: Stupid people on Weiss hurts God   
Brad: Good Hurt God *mumbles* maybe by convincing him to hurt Weiss more he will hurt God more he will kill them and I wont have to do anything   
Nagi: all you want to do is sit and read those hidden playboy magazines we all know you have lazy bum   
Brad: *looks at Nagi like yeah right I don't know what your talking about*   
Nagi: Schu can read your mind ya know   
Brad: *looks at Schu*   
Schu: *laughs a little* its fun to read your mind Brad   
Farf: Reading Brads mind hurts God   
Ran: *looks at Schu *   
Schu: Yeah whatever you say Farf   
Farf: Being Schu hurts God   
Schu: *looks at Farf funny* Being me?   
Farf: confusing Schu hurts God   
Schu: *picks up a little stone and throws it at Farf* Shut up Farf   
Brad: *laughs* mumbles: take that...   
Farf: throwing rocks at me hurts God   
Schu: *sweat drop*   
Nagi: Alright people! We could all be dead now! Weiss is right in front of us!   
Brad: I wonder why they don't try to fight?   
Nagi: because we're making fools of ourselves?   
Brad: So Your saying they're having a good-ole time watching us acting like idiots?   
Nagi: Yes BRADLEY That's EXACTLY what I'm saying   
Farf: *laughs*   
Brad: *looks hurt but covers it with madness* STOP LAUGHING FARF!   
Schu: *looks over at Ran*   
Farf: *laughs more*   
Nagi: *huge sweat drop*   
Ran: I'm fighting Schu you guys can fight whoever   
Brad: *takes out his gun and shots at the ground in front of Farf*   
Yohji: I'm umm fighting um Brad I guess   
Farf: *throws a knife at brad, barely hitting his shoulder*   
Omi: I don't want to fight Nagi! *Whines*   
Ran: Too bad! You are!   
Brad: *gets really mad and shots barely missing his arm*   
Omi: But I don't want to!!!!! *Whines even more*   
Farf: *Isn't affected at all*   
Omi: Ken can!   
Ran: Alright then fight Farf   
Omi: oh the knife dude...umm why don't you fight Farf?   
Ran: me?   
Ran: because..   
Omi: I don't want to fight Farf or Nagi   
Ran: Omi, if you don't fight one of them I'm going to shi-ne you right here and now   
Omi: *his face goes white* umm ok I guess I will fight Nagi and Ken can have Farf   
Ran: then stop talking and do that!   
Ken: *scampers off to fight Farf*   
Omi: *walks over to nagi mumbling mean things*   
Schu: *still looks at Ran*   
Ran: *sighs* Yohji you get brad so don't stand there   
Yohji: Oh right. Right away...*walks over to brad*   
Brad: *shoots at farf again*   
Farf: BRAD~LEY! STOP! *Throws a knife at him hitting his shoulder more*   
Brad: OUCH! Farf fight Weiss not me!   
Schu: *mumbles* idots...   
Farf: STOP SHOOTING AT ME THEN!   
Ran: uhh   
Brad: FINE THEN I WILL IF YOU START FIGHTING WEISS!   
Farf: *moves away from brad and fights Ken*   
Omi: umm *goes closer to Nagi* Hi Nagi You sure you want to fight me I mean I have a wife and 3 kids they would very sad if I died...   
Nagi: Omi you're 17!   
Ran: *walks over to Schu*   
Omi: So that doesn't mean anything   
Nagi: *slaps him hoping to knock sense into him*   
Schu: *looks at Ran*   
Ran: *looks back*   
Omi: *looks at him hurt* I didn't think you would believe that well will you believe that I have a sick grandma and if I don't go home then I can't give her the antidote to her disease?   
Nagi: as long as it gets you out of my sight   
Omi: So you will let me take the antidote to my sick grandma?   
Nagi: JUST GO   
Omi: Ok *turns around and starts walking the way they came*   
Nagi: I'm going home.. bye! *leaves for home*   
Schu: *sees Nagi leave* Brad Nagi's leaving!   
Nagi: *Disappears before Brad sees him*   
Schu: *shakes his head*   
Yohji: OMI WHERE ARE YOU GOIN?   
Farf: *throws a knife at Ran*   
Yohji: ran watch out!   
Ran: nani? *Knife goes in slooooow motion*   
Yohji: That knife *points to the slow motion knife*   
Ran: oh that *ducks*   
Omi: *runs really fast and leaves*   
Farf: *throws a knife at Schu *   
Schu: *watches Ran*   
Schu: *moves out of the way*   
~*they fight for a little while*~  
Schu: FARF WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!   
Yohji: *sighs* this is some hard fighting*   
Ran: *has gotten hurt by Farf's random knives*   
~*~everyone except Farf is hurt by Farf's random knives~*~   
Ran: *whimpers*   
Schu: *looks at ran*   
Brad: *runs at Yohji and shuts him in the leg*   
Ken: Yohji!   
Brad: *laughs* I bet you didn't see that coming did you   
Ran: *looks over at Ken and Yohji*   
Farf: shooting Yohji hurts God   
Brad: Yeah it does but I bet hurting another Weiss member would hurt god even more   
Schu: *looks at Ran hoping that Farf wouldn't hurt him anymore*   
Ran: *walks over to Ken and Yohji*   
Schu: *watches him*   
Ran: *whimpers* you okay Yohji?   
Yohji: *looks at ran* yeah I should be ok, I need a cigarette though   
Ran: please   
Farf: *throws another knife at the Weiss members*   
Schu: looks at Ran*   
~*No one gets hit*~  
Schu: Farf Stop   
Farf: why?!  
Schu: Throwing random knives won't do you any good   
Farf: fine I'll throw them at the red head since he's the leader   
Schu: No!   
Farf: Why not?   
Schu: because um...umm...   
Schu: Brad: He's right Farf its not doing us any good, but I have an idea *throws his gun to Schu*  
Farf: okay.   
Schu: *looks at the gun* um what do you want me to do with this? *Looks at Farf and brad*   
Farf: I don't know   
Brad: Shoot the red head he's the leader we get him and they will all fall apart   
Schu: *looks at the gun and then at ran*   
Ran: *looks at them*   
Brad: well shoot him, Your not going to be weak when I need you are you!?   
~silence~  
Schu: but...   
Ken: is it me or is something going on with them?   
Yohji: I don't know you might be right   
Yohji: I mean why won't he shoot?   
Ken: I don't know   
Schu: *looks at Ran and then at Farf and brad* but...   
Brad: DO IT NOW!   
Ran: *watches Schu*   
Schu: *looks at ran and raises the gun to face ran*   
Ran: *too scared to move*   
Schu: *whispers* I'm sorry... *puts his finger on the trigger* 


	2. Healing, opposed, and drawing

1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Farf: any day now Schu!  
  
Yohji: Is he really going to do it?  
  
Schu: *doesn't say anything but tries to think of something to do*  
  
Ran: *looks at Schu* *thinking to Schu* *Tell me your not..*  
  
Schu: *hears ran in his head, and thinks: don't worry I'm not going to*  
  
Ran: *thinking* *your scaring me..*  
  
Brad: SCHU DO IT NOW! I ORDER YOU TO SHOOT HIM!  
  
Ran: *cringes*  
  
Schu: *hears him again and thinks, I'm sorry...*  
  
Brad: SCHU YOU BETTER SHOOT HIM OR I WILL AND THEN YOU'RE NEXT!  
  
Farf: yup  
  
Schu: *thinks: here goes nothing and gets ready to fire*  
  
Ran: *whimpers to himself*  
  
Schu: *turns quickly facing Farf and shots him in his knife shooting arm and his upper leg and then shots Brad the same way*  
  
Ran: *blinks*  
  
Schu: Run!  
  
Ken: Ran, I'm taking Yohji to the hospital before he dies on us.  
  
Schu: *runs over to where ran is*  
  
Ran: I can't run… *looks down*  
  
Schu: *looks at him*  
  
~*Ken and Yohji leave*~  
  
Schu: *closes his eyes and listens to brad's thinking*  
  
Brad: (thinking) I'm so glad that he doesn't know that the car is behind the tree....*  
  
Ran: *looks up at Schu* it hurts.  
  
Schu: *nods* I know but the car is right behind the tree, I will try to help you as much as I can  
  
Ran: *attempts to stand up*  
  
Brad: NO! YOU CANT READ MY MIND TO FIND OUT WHERE THE CAR IS!  
  
Schu: *helps him* I already did Bradley.  
  
Ran: *leans against him*  
  
Schu: *slowly walks to the car*  
  
Ran: *clinging to him and walking with him as best as he can*  
  
Schu [11:14 PM]: *gets to the car and puts Ran in and then goes around to the other side and gets in* So where are we going to go now?  
  
Ran: I don't know.. *hurting too much to care*  
  
Schu: Well what hospital do you go to? *starts the car*  
  
Ran: iie. No hospital..  
  
Schu: I don't know where to take you, where do you go to hide from us?  
  
Ran: my house. Ken and Yohji will be at the hospital most of the night and Omi will probably be asleep or with that Okra girl  
  
Schu: okay that's fine  
  
Ran: I hope you can clean and bandage me, because I will not step in a hospital.  
  
Schu: *gets on to the road and drives*  
  
Schu: *nods* I can don't worry I will take care of you  
  
Ran: would you have really… shot me?  
  
Schu: *shakes his head* No I would never shoot you  
  
Ran: *closes his eyes*  
  
Schu: ~*~Drives to Ran's house with help from Ran and carries Ran inside~*~  
  
Ran: I can walk  
  
Schu: are you sure? *looks at him*  
  
Ran: *lays his head on his shoulder* I can but I like being carried  
  
Schu: *smiles, walks into Ran's house and goes to Ran's room*  
  
Ran: lock the door  
  
Schu: *nods and locks the door, walks over to Ran's bed*  
  
Ran: *yawns*  
  
Schu: *sets him on the bed and gets bandages and medicine*  
  
Ran: *watches him*  
  
Schu: *walks back over to the bed and begins to clean and bandage Ran's wounds*  
  
Ran: what are you going to do now? You can't go back to Schwartz  
  
Schu: *shakes his head* I don't know  
  
Ran: stay here tonight.  
  
Schu: *finishes bandaging him*  
  
Schu: *nods and puts the stuff away* You sure Omi, Yohji and Ken will be ok with that?  
  
Ran: I don't care if they are or not. My doors locked. They can stay out of my personal life  
  
Schu: *nods* well I think you need to rest  
  
Ran: *curls up under the blankets*  
  
Schu: *looks at him, brushes some hair out of his face*  
  
Ran: you staying?  
  
Schu: yeah  
  
Ran: promise?  
  
Schu: *nods* I promise  
  
Ran: where you sleeping?  
  
Schu: I don't know where can I sleep?  
  
Ran: with me? *meek sounding*  
  
Schu: *nods and gets in to the bed next to him*  
  
Ran: *closes his eyes*  
  
Schu: *looks at him*  
  
Ran: *falls asleep*  
  
Schu: *watches him sleep* *falls asleep later on*  
  
Ran: *Morning*  
  
Schu: *is already awake and looking at Ran while he sleeps*  
  
Ran: *wakes*  
  
Schu: *smiles* good morning  
  
Ran: I hurt….  
  
Schu: I'm sorry  
  
Ran: *looks at him*  
  
Schu: does it hurt as bad as last night?  
  
Ran: worse  
  
Schu: *gets up* I'm going to bandage it again and put some medicine on it and maybe that will help  
  
Ran: *watches him* arigato  
  
Schu: *goes and gets the bandages and medicine and rebandages him*  
  
Ran: *whimpers*  
  
Schu: I'm sorry  
  
Ran: *smiles slightly*  
  
Schu: *puts the stuff away* I wish I could help you more  
  
Ran: *sits up*  
  
Schu: *helps him so he doesn't hurt him self any more*  
  
Ran: what are we going to do now? *leans against him*  
  
Schu: I don't know, I don't think that Yohji, Ken, and Omi will want me to stay  
  
Ran: you have too stay  
  
Schu: I want to but I don't think they would want me to  
  
Ran: *sighs* then lets go talk to them.  
  
Schu: *nods*  
  
Ran: *gets up as best as he can*  
  
Schu: *helps him* lean on me, your not strong enough to go on your own  
  
Ran: *leans on him*  
  
Schu: *walks to where he is helping Ran*  
  
Ken: *blinks*  
  
Ran: *looks at everyone*  
  
Omi: umm Ran...  
  
Ran: what?  
  
Omi: umm why is he here?  
  
~*~Yohji is still sleeping~*~  
  
Ken: yea.  
  
Schu: *looks down*  
  
Ran: He's staying for a while  
  
Schu: Omi: But he's...  
  
Ken: an enemy!  
  
Schu: but...  
  
Ran: *clinging to schu for support* whatever.  
  
Omi: HES NOT ON OUR SIDE!  
  
Ran: NOW HE IS  
  
Ken: HE CAN'T BE  
  
Omi: *blinks*  
  
Schu: *looks at Ran*  
  
Ran: *looks back*  
  
Schu: whispers: they will never believe you...  
  
Ran: *thinking to Schu: they have too*  
  
Schu: *looks at everyone and looks down*  
  
Ran: onegai..  
  
Omi: He can never come to our side how can we trust him if he is a traitor  
  
Ken: never.  
  
Ran: *Sighs*  
  
Schu: *walks slowly to a chair and places ran on it*  
  
Ran: you have to believe me. I won't let you not believe me. I love him.  
  
Omi *blinks over and over*  
  
~*~Yohji walks in just hear that Ran said he loved someone~*~  
  
Ken: you can't!  
  
Yohji: WHAT?! Ran you love who? Omi? Ken? Me? Who is that?  
  
Ran: Schu. I love Schu. Not you, Ken, or Omi.  
  
Yohji: *blinks hard* isn't he umm from umm the enemy?  
  
Ran: *sighs*  
  
Schu: *looks at Ran and lightly puts his hand on his shoulder* it's ok Ran  
  
Ran: no its not.  
  
Schu: *looks at him*  
  
Yohji: Your telling me that you really love him and that you are going to trust him even though he is our enemy?  
  
Ran [11:40 PM]: *nods* that's exactly what I've been saying.  
  
Yohji: *lights a cigarette* well I guess if Ran can trust him then we can...  
  
Omi: I don't know....  
  
Ken: we can't.  
  
Schu: *looks at ken* but why?  
  
Ken: because. You're an enemy and you can be doing this just to get close to us. It could all be an act and once we let our guards down you'll turn on us  
  
Schu: but I wont!  
  
Omi: but how do we know your not telling a lie?  
  
Ran: *whimpers to himself*  
  
Schu: Look everyone I love Ran and I would nothing to hurt him, and because you are his friends I would never do anything to hurt you  
  
Ken: I still don't trust you and never will *leaves for soccer practice*  
  
Schu: *looks down at the ground*  
  
Ran: *stands up* lets go back upstairs  
  
Yohji: *looks at Ran and then at Schu* Well I guess since Ran is the leader and he has good judgment so ill trust you  
  
Schu: *looks at Ran and nods*  
  
Schu: I will help  
  
Ran: arigato Yohji  
  
Yohji: Your welcome Ran, I'm going to go get some coffee do you want any?  
  
Ran: hai  
  
Yohji: Schu would you like some?  
  
Ran: *leans against Schu*  
  
Schu: Hai, Arigato Yohji  
  
Schu: *helps him to Ran's room*  
  
Ran: *lays on the bed*  
  
Schu: *sits on the bed next to him*  
  
Yohji: *walks to the kitchen and makes some coffee*  
  
Ran: *lays his head in his lap*  
  
Schu: *looks at Ran and smiles slightly* well at least Yohji was nice  
  
Ran: *closes his eyes* hai  
  
Yohji: *brings up the coffee and knocks*  
  
Ran: come in.  
  
Yohji: *opens the door* I brought you the coffee *sets it on the table*  
  
Ran: thanks  
  
Schu: Yohji: *smiles* No problem Ran and Hey Schu don't worry about Omi and Ken I'm sure when they see that you can be trusted they will come to trusting you like Ran and I do.  
  
Schu: *smiles* thank you Yohji  
  
Ran: *looks up at him*  
  
Schu: *looks down at Ran*  
  
Yohji: *leaves and shuts the door and goes into his room*  
  
Ran: I can't reach the coffee  
  
Schu: I will get it for you *gets up, gets the coffee, and brings it back to him*  
  
Ran: *lays his head back in his lap*  
  
Schu: *drinks some of his coffee*  
  
Ran: *drinks some, falls asleep holding the cup*  
  
Schu: *takes the cup out of his hand without waking him and sets it on the ground*  
  
Ran: *sleeps*  
  
Omi: *still standing in the same room* wow...  
  
Ran: *wakes an hour later*  
  
Schu: *looks down at him and smiles*  
  
Omi: *takes a walk around the park to think*  
  
Ran: *Sits up a little*  
  
Schu: sleep well?  
  
Ran: uh huh  
  
Schu: that's good  
  
Ran: *sits in his lap  
  
Schu: *smiles*  
  
Ran: *lays his head on his shoulder*  
  
Schu: *kisses the top of his head* I love you Ran  
  
Ran: I love you too Schu  
  
Schu: *smiles*  
  
Ran: *smiles back*  
  
Schu: *sighs*  
  
~Omi and Ran on the soccer field~  
  
Omi: *walks to where Ken is*  
  
Ken: *Watching kids play soccer*  
  
Omi: Ken! *runs over to where he is*  
  
Ken: what?  
  
Omi: I need to talk to you  
  
Ken: okay  
  
Omi: what do you think of Schu?  
  
Ken: he's an enemy.  
  
Omi: but why didn't he shoot Ran when he had a chance?  
  
Ken: it was an act  
  
Omi: but he shot his old team members  
  
Ken: it was an act  
  
Omi: are you sure?  
  
Ken: yes  
  
Omi: *looks down* Oh  
  
Omi: but what if it wasn't  
  
Ken: say whatever I know it was *goes back to soccer practice*  
  
~*Back to Ran and Schu*~  
  
Schu: *looks at him and smiles* *thinks: he is so beautiful*  
  
Ran: *closes his eyes and starts to fall asleep*  
  
Schu: *brushes some hair out of his face*  
  
Ran: *smiles slightly*  
  
Schu: *kisses his forehead*  
  
Ran: *moves and lays his head in his lap and goes to sleep*  
  
Schu: *smiles* *whispers* so beautiful  
  
Ran: *wakes a little later*  
  
Schu: well good morning  
  
Ran: it's morning again?  
  
Schu: No, but I thought since you woke up it would fit  
  
Ran: You're weird. *playfully*  
  
Schu: Yup. If you look it up in the dictionary you would find me.  
  
Ran: *smiles*  
  
Schu: So did you sleep well?  
  
Ran: *nods* I hurt though  
  
Schu: I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?  
  
Ran: nu uh  
  
Schu: you sure?  
  
Ran: *nods* *moves and curls up*  
  
Schu: *wraps his arms around him*  
  
~* a few days later*~  
  
Schu: do you still hurt?  
  
Ran: nope  
  
Schu: that's good *smiles*  
  
Ran: *looks for some paper*  
  
Schu: *looks at him* need something koi?  
  
Ran: Paper, pencil, and a model  
  
Schu: *finds a drawing book and a pencil* here  
  
Ran: *takes them* I still need a model  
  
Schu: *looks around* I don't know where you can get one  
  
Ran: you can always be one, ya know  
  
Schu: I can now? Me? You want me?  
  
Ran: uh huh.. Please?  
  
Schu: *smiles* okay 


	3. Authors Notes

Authors Notes: To answer your questions.. yes there is more, which has been posted, there's more then what's posted we just haven't gotten around to editing it yet. Omi's sick grandmother was thrown in there just to give Omi an excuse to get away. The rest of the role play will be posted when I get around to it because I have school and babysitting stuff to do! Other then that, and lack of reviews.. I'm not real motivated to edit. See you in the next chapter…  
  
~Kaze~ 


	4. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to say that we haven't role-played this in quite some time.  I am not quite sure if we still have the rest of the role-play that we did.  We had planed to edit it but we got busy with other things.  We have started many new role-plays since then.  We are thinking of continuing it but we are not sure.  We have thought about rereading what we have posted and started off to where we have stopped.  The only problem with this is both Kaze and I have increased in our role-playing skills.  I wonder if it is even worth going back and trying to edit it or redo it or just starting where we left off.  We hope to bring out more of our role-plays which I am sure are more in depth.  We have noticed our lack of description and depth in this role-play and now realize how much we have moved from simple one-liners to full paragraphs about every time.  I hope to hear some comments on this decision.  If we do not get some positive comments then we will probably just decided to progress on another role-play and leave this one alone.  I hope to hear from those readers out there.  Thank you for you time.

~Ame


End file.
